Just Do It Sequel to Just Curious
by MAKandCHEESE
Summary: ItaSasu.He couldn’t pry himself away from the image of Itachi taking his cock all the way inside his mouth. The constant stimulation was deadly- bruising and forceful with venomous intent. Then it happened again.Anal,AR,Inc,Yaoi. Sharingancest.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used. I do not make any money off of this story. If I did ... I'd share the profits with you... 60/40. *returns to being molested by Momma Cat and comforted by Kakasasu_4ever (Oneesan)*

A/N: Well, here is part two of Just Curious. I was overwhelmed by the amount of attention my story attracted. I love you all! Could you believe that was my first Uchihacest? Well, looking back on it, it feels a little empty, also says my ex (asshole). I promise it to be more...'thrill-packed' this time around. Enjoy!

Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. Momma cat- My aniki -yey you are appeased- I better get my cute Sasuke fic and thank you so much for your contributions in this fic. Everyone better go read your stories now or else I will destroy them with my Otouto powers! It wouldn't be the same without you, and last but not least, kakasasu4ever- the best ONEESAN in the world, whom I love for a variety of different reasons- Thank you for everything. Oneesan you are too amazing for words and when I finally meet you and am left speechless I'll be able to say I told you so! I love ya!

Just Do It

The steam clung to Sasuke's lithe frame with pleading apathy as he approached his warm destination.

Sighing, he slipped into the smooth ivory bath with graceful ease, sinking into the thick litres of comforting hot water. Sasuke shut his dark eyes, willing himself to relax into the soothing heat. His thoughts began to drift, slowly at first, then more quickly, pictures and sensations all rushing back to him in an instant.

One in particular rattled his thoughts, making him jolt abruptly in the welcomed heat of the bath, splashing the lavender scented water on to the small white tiles bellow.

He recalled the night before- he and his aniki had been sharing in a new form of sexual entertainment. Ever since their first time, Itachi and Sasuke had barely found time to keep their hands off one another. Not that Sasuke or Itachi was complaining about that fact, but he had been overwhelmed by all the new things his aniki had been showing him. He never knew sex could have been expressed in so many mediums.

They had tried so many different experiments in the days following their first- highly successful- sexual encounter. Sasuke had learned several new techniques from his aniki- most of which he thoroughly enjoyed and had begun to pick up on. Sasuke had taken to sucking cock like a professional, and was quite masterful in the art of mutual masturbation. His ass had remained so tight that when Itachi thrust in he could have sworn he'd just taken another of Sasuke's seemingly endless virginities. He knew he would have regular opportunities to practice all these new sexual delicacies with Itachi, and it thrilled him.

Itachi's erotic picture books were no longer a forbidden object for Sasuke. He and Itachi had regularly gone back to the source of their initial promotion to become lovers. Sasuke folded the corners of the pages he found interesting, and when Itachi had a moment he would inspect their content. He'd always been pleased with Sasuke's choices.

The teen was a kinky little cock-slut if he ever saw one, and Itachi was not about to pass up the opportunity to have said cock-slut at his beck and whim twenty four hours a day and seven days a week. His choices always reflected a genuine interest in most things taboo- like sexual acts preformed in public, dressing up- or down in some situations-, and relentless acts of teasing and humiliation.

The fact that their relationship was also so 'forbidden' was another major turn on. The fact that he'd let his own brother fuck him was enough to begin a stirring sensation in his groin. He never wanted anyone as badly as his aniki- and he never would.

They would have even more chances for sexual excellence if their wayward parents allowed Sasuke to live with his beloved Niisan. Itachi had called their parents the day after their first romp. His father and mother seemed uneasy about letting their 'baby' go, but Itachi- being the charming deviant that he was- had made several arguments.

He made mention of Sasuke's training, which would be more in-depth, his parents would have more time to themselves- for leisure or travel without having to worry about Sasuke being alone, and the Sasuke would once again have his motivation to become stronger with another competitor living with him side by side.

His ideas were clever- all of which his parents could not deny were valid enough reason for Itachi to have charge over their youngest son. Nonetheless, his parents had required some time to think on the proposal. But, Itachi was almost certain his father would not refuse his offer.

His father was greedy for power as much as Itachi was greedy for Sasuke's body and incestuous attention.

Which was A LOT.

But, that night, Itachi had suggested he and Sasuke refrain from doing anything too sexually strenuous. Sasuke had been taking Itachi's cock about three times a day for the past ninety-six hours, and so, being the caring older brother that he was, he decided that he and Sasuke should spend the night watching a movie and cuddling on the sofa. Itachi no doubt would have loved to fuck his brother but he wanted to prove to Sasuke that their relationship was more than sex. He liked Sasuke for who he was- tight ass or not. Besides, Sasuke's ass had been taking quite a bit of pleasant abuse, and Itachi figured he would have liked a night to give his velvet channel a rest.

And there they were, sprawled out on Itachi's black futon in the living room wrapped up in a thick cotton comforter, enjoying the quiet night in watching a new comedy release and munching on some much deserved Japanese take-out.

Itachi neglected to order any Sake, because he knew his Otouto would beg him for some. And everyone knows that when Sasuke begs- he gets what he wants. Itachi had planned to save Sasuke's first experience with alcohol until he received word from his parents that Sasuke would be under his care. He truly wanted it to be a memorable occasion.

Sasuke had opted to cuddle into his Aniki's side. He cradled one arm around his Niisan's firm waist, while the other circled around Itachi's back. When Sasuke instinctively nuzzled into his brother's chest, Itachi pulled an arm to drape over Sasuke's shoulders. He decided he liked this kind of attention. The heat and quiet radiation of protective touches had sealed Sasuke's fate. He was in love with his Aniki- and his Aniki was very much in love with him. That was all he needed to know.

Itachi shifted a little and Sasuke in turn held to his Aniki tighter, trying to hold the elder Uchiha back to himself. He hadn't meant to be too clingy, just he felt so good, so happy- that when Itachi had moved he hadn't wasted a moment in protecting the comfort he and his Niisan were sharing. Itachi smiled lightly, ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Sorry, Niisan... I was just really relaxed and I didn't want you to go," Sasuke murmured apologetically, shifting to move away from his brother until Itachi took hold of Sasuke's wrist, forcing the teen to pause.

"Just get comfy, Otouto- I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Itachi said serenely, watching as Sasuke attempted to get closer.

Sasuke nodded into his Niisan's ribs."Okay, Aniki."

Sasuke was just too sweet for words, Itachi decided. He enjoyed being needed. In many ways it made him feel better about his own transgressions- he was a ninja after all. Not one of their kind could get away with the perfect life.

After several minutes, Sasuke had taken his brother's offer, and the position had slid into a completely different display. Itachi found himself on his back, one arm under his head, raising it a little for support. The other hand was fiddling with a strand of Sasuke's onyx hair. He smiled delicately at Sasuke's pleased expression as he continued watching the movie on the television screen. Sasuke had his head pressed against Itachi's chest, his stomach and hips splayed over Itachi's abdomen as he peacefully used his brother's body as a pillow. Itachi was the most comfortable pillow Sasuke had ever had the pleasure of acquiring. He would never have another.

After a few minutes in their new arrangement, both brothers had drifted off to sleep silently. Quiet sleeping breaths were the only sound in the room- that was, until Itachi was roused from his sleep by several movements and noises that were decidedly no longer the delicate products of dreaming.

The noises and touches were of a much less innocent brand of behaviour. You might even say of a sexual nature- an incestuous nature.

Itachi remained still and looked down the length of his torso to see a whimpering Sasuke rocking his hips insistently against him in the sexiest dry hump he'd ever received. The noises echoing from the smaller Uchiha's throat made Itachi tremble with desire, and when he heard a very sexy rendition of his own name spill from the pouty lips he felt a jolt go straight to the hardest place in his pants.

"Fuck," he muttered. So much for the night being quiet and romantic- Sasuke had taken care of that.

"Oh- Niisan! Do me hard!" Sasuke cried out in ecstasy, his dream was obviously taking a turn for the more appropriate rating of 'R'.

Itachi couldn't take it anymore. The delicious pressure of Sasuke's fidgeting weight, the pressing of Sasuke's own erection against his leg, the unearthly moans and the pleas for his Niisan to do such dirty things to him were driving him crazy. Itachi, unable to help himself, thrust up his hips before he could rouse Sasuke back to the land of the living. The teen was burning hot against him, and he knew that even if he did wake Sasuke up they'd have to do something about their 'little problems'. Itachi managed to stay somewhat reserved and shook Sasuke's shoulder until his little brother opened his eyes lazily, hips still rocking on their own accord.

"Fuck- Sasuke... you having a good dream?" Itachi asked, lust building in his voice."Do you know what you were doing to your Aniki, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just kept staring at him, lust infiltrating his adorable features, before he realised how shameless he was being. He stopped moving and began blushing like a fool, too self-conscious to look Itachi in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Niisan," he whimpered, feeling the man's erection press against the smooth plane of his now exposed stomach."I-I didn't mean it- I was just- and you... you were so... god, I got so hot, Aniki..."

"Shh..."Itachi pressed a slender finger to Sasuke's lips, a deadly thirst for slim teen rising in his blood again. His intentions for the evening had been sweet- but now, with all caution thrown to the wind, it seemed as if it was about to get even sweeter; only in a much less innocent manner.

Itachi manoeuvred them into a sitting position, Sasuke placed between Itachi's legs. The teen laid his head back against his Aniki's collar- he was so hot. His back side pressing into Itachi, while his Niisan's cloth covered cock pulsed stiffly against his back.

"Mmm, what were you dreaming about that could possibly make you this hot, Otouto?" Itachi asked in a sensual purr. His fingers gliding from the erotic curve of his jaw, down the clothed chest and abdomen, until they reached Sasuke's boxer clad hip, the soft skin and delicate frame of his bones calling to Itachi and bewitching him into a realm of lust- where all that mattered was how fast he could get his cock inside Sasuke's tight heat.

"U-Uhm..." Sasuke shuddered, and then gasped.

He had made a promise for this to be a night of just cuddling, but now, everything was down the drain. Sasuke wasn't complaining though, as Itachi's deft hand massaged his outer hip bone, breathing hotly in his ear. "What were you dreaming about? Tell me."

Sasuke could feel the molten promise of Itachi's breathing against his skin. It dove inside him, causing a spark to ignite and rise up the column of his spine. He whimpered out of the sheer pleasure Itachi's light touches were bestowing on him. It was a wonderful mixture of pressure and pleasure. His Aniki was the only one who saw him like this; so out of character- or in, rather.

Sasuke gathered himself up and attempted to form a real sentence. He strained his back, sliding to sit up more so Itachi's covered cock wouldn't continue to make his lower back sweat in anticipation. He felt all the sanity in his body slip into a dark place. He was completely at his brother's disposal. A slave to his Aniki's own twisted pleasure, to be manipulated in painful pleasure and drenched in their own shared essence. Sasuke's lips parted in a gasp as he began to speak, his brother's hand toying with the waist band of his boxers, snapping them against the soft flesh while he waited for a response.

"I-I dreamt that Aniki was," he swallowed, shutting his eyes, "That you were touching me..."

Itachi licked his lips, the anticipation boiling within his loins."Oh- and how was Aniki touching you, ne?" Itachi asked coyly, dipping his hand into Sasuke's boxer shorts with ease. His hand was enveloped in the vicious heat of Sasuke's arousal. His slender fingers wrapped around Sasuke's young swollen cock with ease, his fingers already tingling under some pooling precum. "Like this, hmm?" Itachi cooed in Sasuke's ear, giving the delicate shell a swipe of his hot tongue.

"Ah- yes, yes..." Sasuke panted out. His brother's seductive ministrations causing that one profound effect on him again- he became boneless. He was helpless under his Niisan's selective touches as he laid his head back against Itachi's firm chest, panting like there was no tomorrow. "And, y-you moved your hand so f-fast..."

"Did I now?" Itachi smirked inwardly as he began to slide his fist up and down in an insistent rhythm over the scalding, quivering flesh- he could feel the smallest amount of leaking precum at the apex of Sasuke's young length, gliding under Itachi's fingers, making the movement much more efficient."Fast- like this?"

Sasuke nodded haphazardly, unable to speak as liquid fire rushed through his limbs, carrying the promise of much more than cuddling for their peaceful evening.

"What else, Sasuke?" Itachi drawled, his tight fist not giving up on the smooth up and down motion."Did I keep jacking you off, ne?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he recalled the dream. Itachi had been different in the dream- much more demanding and almost cruel. But, Sasuke couldn't understand for the life of him why it had turned him on so much."N-no," He stuttered, bucking his hips out of incestuous instinct. "You- ah, you... you wouldn't let me cum-"He paused to shiver, letting the feeling pass before he even attempted to speak again."You- you made me... suck you off... before you let me cum..."

Itachi's dick twitched in the confines of his pants. His little Otouto really was a kinky little cock slut. He was very excited to see how hot re-enacting Sasuke's not-so-wet dream would turn out. It sounded like a rather good way to spend their evening. He decided, finally, that he would indulge. They could cuddle again some other night- and besides, getting Itachi all hot and bothered was Sasuke's fault. Sasuke would have to deal with the sexy repercussions.

"Mmm- that's hot, Otouto... "Itachi paused, mischief coming alive in his eyes, "I think I'll see for myself how hot it is."

Sasuke eyes shot open abruptly. Was Itachi saying what Sasuke thought he was saying? He began to tremble in Itachi's hands, his supple limbs quaking with delicate muscle spasms under his pale skin."Itachi-"He was cut off.

"Now, little brother-"Itachi paused," get on the ground and show me what you did to your aniki in your dream." Itachi's tone was made of liquid sex. The words melted as soon as they rolled of Itachi's tongue. Sasuke had no choice but to obey the sexy command. Itachi withdrew his hand from Sasuke's pants before the younger Uchiha slid comfortably between his Aniki's legs.

Sasuke couldn't process why all this was turning him on so much. He had originally thought he would have been kind of skittish when being ordered to do things in such a dominating way. But, contrary to his original thoughts, Sasuke had taken quite happily to the treatment. In fact, he was beginning to crave it- more and more.

"Just do it," Itachi said, becoming a little displeased by his wait.

Sasuke nodded and shyly moved his hands up Itachi's legs, just like he had done in his erotically profound dream only minutes before. When his slim hands reached the top of Itachi's thighs he hesitantly moved them inward, his long pale fingers playing at Itachi's zipper.

"Good boy," Itachi purred, watching the younger through his thick black lashes. His hips pushed forward, urging his Otouto to reach inside- to continue with what had made him utter such sexy words minutes ago."Keep going- suck your aniki off."

Sasuke was mesmerized by the look of desperation on his brother's face. He wished he could reach out and touch it but he had bigger things to work on at the moment. Much bigger things. Sasuke nodded again instead of answering as he pulled out his brother's engorged shaft. The stiff piece of hard flesh was pulsing and burning up in his hand as he palmed at the leaking erection. His brother's cock looked so good- he couldn't wait until it was inside him and so he deduced that he should get to the task at hand as fast as he could.

Sasuke's young supple mouth slid over the mushroom head, relishing in the way his tongue was automatically drawn to his brother's precum leaking slit. He moaned at the exquisite taste of his brother's salty essence. God- he tasted so good. Sasuke wondered why he'd gone so long without sucking his brother's cock. No wonder he'd dreamt about it.

The young Uchiha worked his velvety wet mouth over the aching length expertly. It was as if Sasuke had been sucking cock longer than he'd been able to say his first words. Itachi noted how quick of a learner he was and planned to teach Sasuke some new, rather fancy tricks with his tongue later.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes opened slightly and he looked up to see his Aniki staring down at him, not just at him, but directly into his eyes. Sasuke felt so dirty at hot at the action- his brother was enjoying the show it seemed. Sasuke moaned around his own flesh and blood's cock and wrapped his hand around the thick hilt, his little finger brushing against a neat crop of onyx curls. God, his brother was so hot. Itachi was a fucking God and all Sasuke to could stand- or kneel- to do was suck his God of a brother's cock for all he was worth.

"Fuck, Sasuke..."

"Mmm," his Otouto moaned- his eyes cast the same shade of aroused black as a wanton whore. The smaller teen couldn't help but smile at the breathy release of his name. He spurred him on to keep up his pleasant ministrations. Sasuke's lips wrapped around the thick appendage, he used his tongue to twist about the sensitive underside of his Niisan's aching staff. His head bobbed over the length with restrained enthusiasm. He wanted to tease Itachi somewhat- he wanted to hear his brother beg him for more- more of his wonderful mouth, lips, teeth and tongue.

"Why'd I wait so long to make you use that fucking talented tongue?" Itachi drawled, threading his fingers through Sasuke's black tresses.

Sasuke continued to make eye contact with his aniki, slurping and swallowing around the swollen, tortured length. It wouldn't be long now until he got Itachi to cum in his mouth. He was so hard for his aniki- for his taste.

Then- the sexual stage melted into a sea of alarm and shock. Both teens stilled their movements and looked around hastily.

The loud drawn out wail of the phone halted Sasuke's work as he pulled his head off Itachi's swollen member, but Itachi reassured him with a sinister smile and pressed his head back down onto his fever hot dick."I'll answer it, you keep going," he cooed. Then Itachi smirked, bringing the bellowing electronic to his ear. This could be interesting.

Sasuke gave him a confused look that glimmered in his lust ridden eyes. Itachi giving his sexy brother a confident winning smile as bruised lips wrapped around his engorged head sucking the mushroom tip in causing his breath to hitch as he finally spoke into the receiver.

"Uchiha Residence." His voice was husky and slightly breathless but overall little different from the norm, if not a bit sensual.

"H-Hello?" The small voice squeaked over the receiver. Itachi's sinful smile engulfed his face as his otouto sucked more of harden flesh watching as it disappeared behind eager lips.

"Yes, may I assist you in some way?" Itachi's voice lazily drawled over his words as much of his concentration was diverted to wrestling moans from springing inside his throat. Sasuke swallowed him down to the hilt in that moment, a heated tongue licking over a sensitive vein causing Itachi to bite his bottom lip to silence himself. Any more of that and he'd have to hang up or give his caller a vocal show.

"I-Is Sasuke the-there, maybe?" The boyish almost frightened voice asked him meekly. The elder Uchiha released a gulp of air though no sound came out. The sexy minx between his thighs used his teeth dragging them along Itachi's shaft in a highly satisfying manner. The boy was getting too good.

"May I ask who it is I am speaking to?" Dark eyes flickered to his face and Itachi held them with his own gaze. Sasuke, tilting his head as he slowly as possible, lowered his mouth over the throbbing flesh, wildly flicking his tongue against the hot pulsating flesh. He squeezed, punishing the phone in his hand, gripping it tightly until his knuckles turned white grounded him from making a peep. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought the little imp was playing a game with him. One he would certainly win.

"Ummm ahhh... Na-Naruto?" Itachi wanted to laugh but he didn't want to accidently slip up, Sasuke's little friend seemed awfully disturbed. He could imagine the faceless boy now trembling as he spoke to him, ready to flee at a moment's notice even though he was in the sanctuary of his own home.

"Naruto? Otouto-chan, Naruto is asking for you. Will you take his call?" Even as Itachi said this looking down at his baby brother his hand slipped into the boy's hair and held him where he was as Sasuke's eyes grew wide ready to pry his mouth off Itachi's cock that instant. His brother grinned at him a Cheshire smile.

"My apologies Naruto-kun, Sasuke's mouth is full at the moment and he needs to finish his meal, would you mind terribly if he called you later? I would be delighted to take a message for you." Gripping Sasuke's blue-black locks tight he manipulated the boy's head to move over his erect cock even as the teen resisted half-heartedly. His victory was in sight.

"No! I mean... no th-thanks. I'll talk to him later, bye!" The boy on the other line couldn't get his words out quick enough as in seconds the dial tone went flat when Naruto promptly hung up. Itachi returned the phone to the hook and groaned like he had been dying for a drink and had been given his first drop of water in weeks.

"Otouto, you ought to show your friend how to pleasure himself, he's far too tense." Itachi chuckled, giving Sasuke's restricted head some space. He figured that the teen would need some air after that rather risqué display they'd managed to play out over the phone.

Sasuke pulled off of his Aniki's cock with a gasp and a delicious popping noise as his lips released the saliva drenched appendage. Once Sasuke caught his breath, he glanced up at Itachi, who'd be waiting patiently for the teen to finish what he's started.

"We could have been caught!" Sasuke cried.

Itachi tsked and stroked Sasuke's hair lovingly."But we weren't, now were we?" Itachi asked lightly, trying to ease his brother's worries. He saw Sasuke hesitate, as if he'd been about to say something. He leaned down, his hot mouth placed strategically beside Sasuke's abused ear."Besides," he whispered reflectively."You liked it- it turned you on."

Sasuke's mouth was left open, gaping at his brother's accurate knowledge. How had the elder known how hard Sasuke had become when the sense of danger had arisen? How had his Niisan known about how much the simple chance of being caught in the act had caused him to feel the delicious rise of pressure in his young loins? How did Itachi know?

Itachi smirked gleefully at the conflict spreading across Sasuke's face."Don't worry, it turned me on too, Little brother," Itachi bemused, petting Sasuke's damp hair before pushing him back down to his knees lightly, wanting his sweet Otouto to continue giving him one of the sweetest blowjobs they had ever shared."Mmm- come on- finish what you started and then Aniki will make you feel nice, hmm?"

Sasuke nodded, his vision completely glazed over again. All he could think about was how hot all of this was. How forbidden and sexy everything had been thus far. He hoped they would have another chance to feel so restricted again- when the subject matter was taboo Sasuke couldn't help but feel himself harden instantly. It must have been something he'd picked up from his aniki.

Sasuke felt Itachi's orgasm twitching in his cock as soon as he took it into his mouth again.

"Shit!" Itachi cursed.

The circumstances of the phone call must have been very exciting for the eldest Uchiha as his thighs twitched and convulsed before he came hard into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned deeply as he swallowed down the fountain of his brother's cum. "Mmm."

Sasuke pulled off up the length with a loud pop, offering his brother's softened cock a reverent lick before giving his brother a dangerously flirtatious smile as he crawled up the length of his body. His silky limbs pushed the rest of his weight up the slope of Itachi's flaming body, wanting to feel the man even closer than before- he was completely engulfed by want. When he repositioned himself above Itachi, he lowered his smirking guise to whisper in Itachi's ear. "How about you return the favour, Aniki-Sama?" Sasuke tortured the shell with a lingering lick, flicking his tongue against the lobe."Please, suck my cock aniki?"

Slutty Sasuke was out to play.

In an instant Sasuke was pushed out of his brother's lap haphazardly, his face distorted with a hurt look before e saw the ferocity in his Aniki's obsidian orbs. Itachi was losing the reins on his control and that was exactly what Sasuke had wanted- an out of control Itachi would be the best sexual experience he could have. He deduced this from the first time they had been together- how hard Itachi tried to stay in control until Sasuke would knock him off guard, causing all caution to be thrown out the imaginary window of their comfort zone.

With Sasuke mimicking the same position he had been only moments before Itachi set straight to work, his mind only focusing on one thing. That thing happened to be inside Sasuke's boxers and the intruding, cock-blocking material would have to be done away with. Immediately.

The offending material was ripped away and before Sasuke could give him a smart mouthed comment about getting to work, Itachi's perfect mouth was on his cock, licking and sucking violently as Sasuke cursed out his surprise. He looked up at his Otouto, casting him a glance that spoke more words then Itachi usually spoke with his mouth.

Sasuke panted and rocked his hips fastidiously. He couldn't help it- the ferocity of his brother's mouth was consuming him: body, soul, mind, and libido.

He didn't even have the strength to clutch Itachi's hair as he gripped the cushions; his head pushed forward, his eyes never leaving Itachi's as his brother toyed with the over sensitive head of his pink organ. He couldn't pry himself away from the image of Itachi taking his cock all the way inside his mouth. The constant stimulation was deadly- bruising and forceful with venomous intent. Sasuke loved it.

Then it happened again.

That goddamn phone just had to keep fucking ringing. Itachi hissed as Sasuke froze again, just staring at the phone."Answer it Otouto," He purred. But Sasuke didn't move and Itachi growled, his patience gone, reaching for the ringing object again. He brought it to his ear, pressing TALK.

"Hello?" he hissed. He was obviously not in the mood for anymore company tonight. He just wanted to get back to sucking Sasuke's cock and then fucking him into the sofa. Why couldn't the world shut up for a half an hour?

"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend? Don't behead the innocent messenger, Ta-chan."

"Can I help you with something? Or are you just calling to be annoying?" Itachi spat, recognizing the voice instantly.

Sasuke watched, face flushed as his brother argued politely with the stranger on the phone. He wondered who it could have been.

"That's so mean of you to say, but I could always use your help Itachi-chan." His voice went from a playful whine before it lowered to a seductive tenor, rolling the Uchiha's name off his tongue, molesting the letters as surely as his words implied.

Itachi scoffed. The man had a terrible habit of annoying him- even just by the simplest quirks in his speech. The white-haired sensei knew unwelcomed pet names tugged on his reserve. He lowered his lids in obvious distaste for the conversation. But, Kakashi would never let him be if he didn't just get it over with. At this rate he'd never get to fuck Sasuke. He sighed, "What do you want?"

Kakashi stretched out his legs, the long appendages knocking over a empty chip bag as he reclined back against his lumpy worn sofa. Scratching at his crotch he read a few more lines on his book held deftly in one hand while his listen to the elder Uchiha breathe through his phone held in the other.

Taking liberties today the masked ninja was slumming in dirty old sweatpants and T-shirt once white turned grey with age he waited a few more moments letting the other stew in his agitation. He might have been nice if Itachi didn't react so beautifully to his provoking. A little extra bonus on his day off.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that question Ta-chan but unfortunately this isn't a booty call, though the invitation stands if you are interested. I have some official business with your cute little brother; may I speak to him or do wish to listen to my husky sex-ridden voice a little longer?"

Itachi rolled his eyes."Whatever old man- just make it quick. Sasuke and I are busy right now," He managed to get out without completely gritting his teeth into dust. He shoved the phone away from his ear and into Sasuke's face. He shook it in front of his eyes,

"Here, it's for you... Hurry up- I can't wait any longer..." he added, stroking Sasuke's inner thigh, alerting the teen to his own state.

He would hurry- he couldn't wait either.

He pressed the phone shyly to his ear as Itachi rolled his tongue down Sasuke's cock. He shivered and snapped his eyes shut."H-hello?" He asked, his mind focusing on somewhere much more exciting than the empty phone conversation.

Itachi couldn't see it but Kakashi was grinning ear to ear as he got more of a reaction out of the cold taciturn ninja than the man showed while getting stabbed through the arm. The silver hair ninja prided himself on getting under a person's skin disrupting and ruffling their very being. Quite a feat he did think so himself. Yet once he heard the quiet breathless voice of his young pupil his ears

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing right now?" Focused and demanding he used his tone of authority seeking to get an answer just for his own personal satisfaction. His mind was conjuring imagines that his pants made sense of but not of normal logic.

Sasuke shut his eyes to the voice, he was already aching and Kakashi's voice wasn't helping the issue. Not to mention Itachi ad stopped his actions to see what was taking place over the phone between his sex kitten of a little brother and the silver haired pornography junkie.

Sasuke loosed a hot breath, trying to regain his composure so he could manage a believable conversation with his sensei. He bit his lip for a moment, Itachi sliding up his body to hear more of what was taking place. He noticed how his brother curled under his touch- it was exciting.

He decided the thrill of being so open with their actions while Kakashi was hopefully clueless about said actions was another kinky little quirk of his brother's sexual identity. He would have to play up on such a discovery- he was too hard and horny not to. Perhaps Kakashi could come in handy- but that was still up for debate.

Kakashi's voice was demanding- as his sensei Sasuke knew that voice meant he wanted answers- and he wanted them right away."We're—"He looked down at his brother's eyes, wondering what he should do?

"What did he ask you, otouto?" Itachi asked slowly, but in a firm voice."What did that old pervert say?" Itachi saw the lust rising in his brother's eyes; he could taste it on the baby soft skin. Sasuke was just as sexual intrepid as he was. This was going to get interesting- and fast."Tell me? What did that pervert sensei ask you?"

Sasuke stuttered and answered carefully."He wants to know what I am doing, Aniki..." He managed. He was proud of the resolve in his voice. He hoped he hadn't just imagined it.

Itachi sneered, so Kakashi was still perverted, ne? Good."I'm sure that old pervert would love to know, now wouldn't he?" Itachi chuckled."Why don't you tell him to guess?" He spoke loudly enough, hoping to agitate the man on the other end of the phone.

Sasuke was panting over the phone and Kakashi could hear them converse leaving him in the dark, though he was not blind. This was quite a discovery and more than he expected. Placing his feet flat on the floor, discarding and disregarding his book Kakashi carelessly threw it towards the table ignoring the suspicious sound it lacked to make just as Itachi's sultry voice slandered him quite impudently. Something scandalous was going on in the house of Uchiha and he had to confirm the dirty secret for himself.

"Sasuke, tell your sensei what is going on, be a good boy Sasuke, good boy's get generous rewards." It was a long shot but Kakashi used his bedroom voice almost whispering into the phone sure Itachi wouldn't hear. Lacing his tone with sensuality he hope to coax the impressionable teen to answer him, if he was right the brunette wouldn't be able to refute his commands.

Sasuke's conflict was racing in front of him. It was in his eyes and ears- assaulting him from both ends and he loosed a whimper, unable to deal with anymore tension. His body was so highly strung, he wasn't sure he could deal with both men assaulting his senses. He swallowed thickly, first look to his aniki for help.

Itachi stared at the face, obviously Kakashi was playing with fire- he was messing with his little brother's mind. He watched in anticipation to see what Sasuke would do. He saw the nervous mess course through the naked body, if this was going to happen, he would have to help it go along.

Sasuke wasn't obeying Kakashi- and Itachi was sure the man would be immediately taken back when his little brother chose to follow his instructions.

Itachi slid his hands up the quaking thighs, soothing his otouto's fears and worries. He watched in fascination as the muscles pulled underneath his touch, instantly dancing under his fingers. He was so hot- he would appreciate all of this.

"Go on, Otouto, tell him. He's a kinky fucking slut- he'll like it," Itachi coaxed him, wrapping a firm hand around Sasuke's member."Don't be shy." He watched Sasuke's innocent features contort into a slope of pleasure as he moaned. It was too late to go back now- he was too hot and bothered not to play with his brother. He just knew Sasuke would love this- the kinky little cock slut that he was.

Sasuke's mouth twisted beside the receiver on the phone, drowning the line with panting and unearthly mewling. He opened his eyes again and continued watching his brother stroke him. If Itachi had said it was alright, then it must have been perfectly alright to share the information with Kakashi-sensei. His Niisan wouldn't do anything to hurt him or make him uncomfortable. Whatever Itachi had planned would feel good. He could put up with the humiliation as long as his Aniki touched him.

"Niisan is," He shivered, "he's playing with me, sensei... touching me."

Sitting literally on the edge of his seat Kakashi felt the skin of his neck prickle with heat as he heard the tiny whimper turn into hot moaning. Itachi said something that suspiciously sounded like an insult then there was more wanton noises resonating from the receiver. The jounin shifted in his seat and released a deep breath. When Sasuke spoke again voice oozing with lust and need Kakashi closure.

Damned if he wouldn't abuse this chance either.

"Itachi is touching what Sasuke? Your hair, your chest? Tell me everything." He didn't wrestle down the creeping edge of desire dripping in his voice, he also didn't mind sounding needy himself, and there were plenty of people out there who would kill for the chance to hear what he was listening too right now. Oh how he was going to enjoy this now and later to come.

Itachi watched his little brother's face perk up, the shock and pleasure both present against his pretty features. Itachi grinned inwardly, as he let loose a small sound of contentment. Obviously Kakashi had said something rather exciting to Sasuke. He wondered what it could possibly be."Is sensei asking you a dirty question, Otouto?"

Sasuke felt the pace on his erection become slow- painfully slow as he panted under Itachi's dedicated touches. His Niisan knew exactly how to make him react- how to get him to begs. Sasuke nodded down to his brother, hardly able to decide who he should answer first.

"Well then, why don't you answer him, Sasuke- tell the old pervert what he wants to hear Otouto-chan," Itachi drawled, letting one hand massage the inside of his brother's thigh, before moving his mouth and tongue to trail other the path his hand had started.

"Oh-" Sasuke mewled, trying desperately to get himself together. He didn't know why this turned him on so much."Itachi- Niisan... is pumping my dick- ah... and licking my leg..." He stated shakily, obeying his sensei in an innocent act of docile submission.

Kakashi gripped the phone tightly and lowered his head as Sasuke spoke. He could see it almost as though he was standing in the room. Itachi, slender and powerful cradling Sasuke's pinked shaft on his palm as his hair fell, unbounded, across his bare smooth back, the ivory skin a contrast to the dark color.

Sasuke pitiably mewling and whining as he was now, in Kakashi's ear, only the silver hair man could see his boyish pretty face contorted and twisted in frantic pleasure. Soft pale rose coloured lips open and pleading for more touches for more contact, his skin slicken and coiled so that every time you touch it shockwaves ripple till you see the muscles grow taunt all over. The silver hair man gripped his knee harshly as his flaccid erection filled with blood slowly hardening.

Too much, too fast, the imagery his mind conjured was weakening his resolve making him too eager. He had to slow down; he wasn't a virgin after all. Breathing deep he opened his eyes again lips curling at the corners. "Sasuke slut, does that feel good? Does having your brother feasting on your skin making you moan feel like a good little dirty whore you are?"

Sasuke couldn't help but moan at the words. His sensei calling him such dirty delicious names rocked a part of him he hadn't known existed."Oh- Itachi... he called me a slut..." Sasuke moaned pushing his hips up into Itachi's hand. He didn't understand how he could feel so boneless- how he could want to be treated so nastily.

But he wanted more and he would do anything to get it."Oh, Niisan- it feels so good... you make me so hot when you touch me."

Itachi smirked. So Kakashi liked to call everyone names?"Kakashi likes to call otouto names that make him feel good? Then you should do the same. Mmm- good boy Sasuke... you look so fucking hot like that- spread your legs for me," Itachi commanded and the teen complied.

Itachi got the perfect sight of all his brother had to offer. The sweetest shade of pink decorating his lower parts- like a sweet sugar dusted over top of him. The teen looked good enough to eat."Mmm- I could look at you all day baby brother."

But Sasuke would have none of it, he wanted to badly to cum. he needed it. He pushed his hips forward again and cried out for more contact."Please, Aniki- don't tease me- please touch me more- touch me all over!"

His young student, his pretty young sinful pupil was moaning for him. For Itachi, his gorgeous older brother who was currently touching him in places Kakashi wanted to be touched at that moment. More sultry words, hot slutty pleas, Sasuke was a sex kitten for sure and Itachi had him purring under his touch. Air the air grew warm and thick around him. Involuntarily the hand at his thigh slithered

Up to the bulge twitching in his sweats begging for some relief, though in a much quieter than his student. Gripping the hot organ giving just the best of squeezes a rush of small hot breathless moan escaping him he listened to insistent cries of one blissfully tortured Sasuke causing a welling of desire to have the boy begging like that for him.

"Sasuke... What is your tight ass brother doing to you? Is he licking down your body? He looked like a greedy cocksucker if ever did see one. Tell me how he looks sucking on your thick one you dirty whore." The jounin lifted his shirt, his stray hand rubbing at his hard abs, teasing himself just as excoriating at the two sluts on the other side of the phone playing with each other.

Sasuke's slender pink cock jumped at his sensei's words. Should he really be doing this with someone of such authority in his life? Sasuke didn't bother thinking passed it- he was far too hot and bothered to care about right and wrong in the world and hierarchy of ninja life. His cock was dictating his philosophy; get Itachi to make him cum- and make him cum hard. He moaned and writhed on the soft sofa, his hips shifting and twitching sporadically as Itachi licked at his most sensitive of places.

"Let's give that dirty old man a show, Otouto," Itachi chuckled. Sasuke remembered the man on the phone, he shouldn't keep him waiting. Sasuke managed to calm down enough to prepare a semblance of his voice as Itachi finally sucked his weeping erection all the way to the back of his throat- toying with the teen's velvet entrance enticingly.

"Ahn- my, my Niisan- he's fingering me... and sucking me off..." Sasuke moaned and whimpered across the line."Oh- Kakashi- sensei... it's too much for me..."

The fading from heavy panting to light moans, Sasuke was obviously having a hard time holding the phone steady as his brother continued to assault his body. What teased Kakashi the most , turning him on so very much, was the sound of those delightful moans and mewls that he was not causing and was not even there to watch the transformation.

Sasuke formerly indifferent and broody laid out flushed pale skin decorated with beads of sweat moaning like a man on his dead bed his executioner between his legs giving him the talented of blowjobs because there was no way Itachi could do anything and not be perfect. God his cock was hard. Sasuke began speaking again saying his name in that strain whimper of a tone confessing like a guilty child with no remorse. His face grew hot behind his mask as he begun a light pant squeezing the hard flesh between his legs through his pants as spoke again.

"Sasuke I would have thought a good little whore like you could take it quite masterfully.

What would the other sluts say about your performance? I want you to pinch your nipples Sasuke, pinch them hard and suck on your fingers. Makes sure that cumslut sees you, tell him what a needy bitch you are and that you want to cum in his mouth so hard it spills over his chin."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the words painfully, his delicate breath catching and fading inside his throat, still overwhelmed with the heady sensation of his greedy elder brother's lips, teeth, and tongue assaulting his trembling cock. Sasuke moaned out, a long winding sound of longing and confusion. Should he follow Kakashi's lead- or listen to his Niisan?

"A-Aniki..." he struggled. Itachi noticed the small noise and raised his head from the dripping appendage. A thin breath of air was loosed before Itachi nailed Sasuke's gaze with a firm look. Obviously the man was filling Sasuke's head up with words again. This would prove interesting.

"He's talking again isn't he? That old perverted bastard ANBU is telling you to do naughty things? Hmm?" Itachi drawled, playing with the swollen head of Sasuke's erect member. "What did your sex deprived ass of a sensei say baby brother?" Itachi made sure to say it loud enough for Kakashi to hear- he hated for the man to miss his thoughts about his character.

"H-he," he paused," Fuck- sensei wants me to pinch my nipples and suck my fingers and cum hard in your mouth because you're a cum slut!" Sasuke blurted out. All of this stuff was toying with his brain, he couldn't figure out which path of pleasure to follow. It was his first sexual dilemma- such a sweet endeavour.

"Did he now?" Itachi purred, rising to put his mouth to the phone."It's too bad your sensei can't make you do it. He's only fucking himself- not you, Otouto," Itachi chuckled sexily, licking at Sasuke's cheek as his hands spread Sasuke's thighs apart when he gripped them for support.

Kakashi bristled at Itachi's comments. For an instant it wounded his pride touching the back of his head making him believe them, but it was just a prickle of a injury. Kakashi's body swelled with a violent need. He desired not just to mount his student and give him a proper fucking he was just begging for, but to rape Itachi, rape him so well the prick of a boy would be singing a much less insolent tune. Pulling off his mask he eased comfortably into his seat smiling maliciously to the unseeing Uchiha.

"It's such a shame Sasu-chan, to let your brother walk over your body so. Abuse what a precious offering you bestow to him. I want to feast on your cock Sasuke. Suck at it like I need your cum to live. I'd love to taste you Sasuke, feel you growing in my mouth your sweet juices trickling onto my tongue running down my throat. Itachi's a boy, a child. He doesn't know how to treat you Sasuke, has he ever made you do that? Tell me, would you want your Sensei to do all of those things your brother has been neglecting to do? Or am I too old and perverted like he says? He should please you Sasuke, not himself."

Itachi had heard every word of the conversation. Needless to say he felt threatened. Sasuke could be swayed by such a man, and as an Uchiha, Itachi was not about to let his little brother slip through his hands and wind up with his idiot sensei. Itachi would not allow what he had wanted for so many years to be lost just because he liked to draw out pleasure. If Sasuke wanted to cum so badly, then Itachi could make him cum. Not Kakashi.

Itachi pushed away the gritting of his teeth as he silenced his brother with his wide palm, allowing for Itachi to give Kakashi a few choice words in an indirect, albeit, sly manner.

"Such an old man," Itachi chuckled, "He can't possibly satisfy you like your Niisan. Don't let his words fool you- that's all he has. Words and his stupid porn novels," Itachi chuckled before pressing a wet kiss to Sasuke's throat, tasting his heart beat under the pliant damp skin. Itachi wasted no time in moving to Sasuke's open lips and plunging his tongue inside, reaping the benefits of his Otouto's taste before he pulled away teasingly."You want to cum? Well, leave it to your Niisan, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke's body trembled as Itachi slid himself down, his brother nipping and lick every inch of skin his mouth could reach. He got lower and lower until he was back in between his brother's open legs, taking the chance to account for all his hard work. Sasuke's length was jutting and dripping feverishly, as a small ripple of precum gathered at its apex and slid down. It was a tantalizing treat for the eldest Uchiha indeed- he was sure it tasted just as good as it looked.

He couldn't wait anymore. He had to have Sasuke.

"Be a good boy and cum extra hard for your Aniki," he whispered wistfully as he loosed the last of his control. "If you do, Niisan will fuck that hot ass nice and hard for you."

Itachi obeyed his wants and moaned around his mouth full of Uchiha cock. God Sasuke tasted so good, he couldn't help but moan out at the salty taste of Sasuke's precum that had begun sliding down the length.

Sasuke screamed out his pleasure in waves of whimpering, yelping and loud wailing. It was a beautiful symphony of sexual decadence, and Sasuke was the player of all the instruments and their luscious ups and downs. "Niisan—I need more!"

He worked his supple pink muscle against the dominant vein on the underside of Sasuke's cock, before reaching the top as he bobbed up and down, thrusting his tongue into the young sensitive slit. He would make Sasuke cum- and cum hard that was for sure. He moaned around the cock- loudly as if he was experiencing the most erotic and perversely sweet thing he'd ever had the joy of participating in his life. He felt so hot- heady even- attributed it Sasuke's wanton expression as he looked up from his mouthful. He brought the length all the way to back of his throat, reserving the urge to choke a little, as he began to hum over the hot member. "Mmm...."

Sasuke's eyes were screwed shut so tightly, his body was stiffening and his heart was racing. His Niisan was too good...too good for him to stop himself from cumming. "A-aniki!" he cried as his hips shot forward and his mouth opened wider, "Ahhh- Itachi!"

Itachi smirked inwardly, moving away from the length to catch all of Sasuke's cum in his mouth. The jutting length caught the edge of Itachi's lip, and caused some of the sweet cum to drip down Itachi's chin as he sucked in the rest of the younger Uchiha's essence. He moaned at the sweetness, never taking his eyes off Sasuke. He loved hearing his name on Sasuke's lips as he pulled away with a loud popping noise.

Itachi licked the cum from his mouth and chin, basking in its sweet sensual taste and texture as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. The obsidian globes were half lidded, and drenched in lust. Small tresses fell in his face, hiding some of his pale coloring. His little otouto was panting and still bucking his hips in the aftershock of all his tension being released. He'd been set free by the only person who could do it properly. Itachi smirked- he couldn't satisfy, huh?

"F-fuck... Aniki," Sasuke whimpered.

Itachi leaned up again, licking Sasuke's sweat drenched brow before he turned his attention to the receiver on the phone."Mmm- Sasuke's cum tastes so fucking good. You are missing out but, really, how could an old man like you please an Uchiha? Don't have a heart attack when you finish yourself off, Kakashi-san."

Itachi had been putting up with the man for too long. He slyly took the phone from Sasuke's hands and gently pressed the END button. He'd had enough of Kakashi's words and orders. Sasuke was his little brother- he could do whatever he pleased.

Kakashi grinned pleased with his reaction. It was intended for Sasuke to complain to Itachi but what he got was so deliciously satisfying. Itachi complied with Sasuke's desires; lured heady screams forced him to pull his ear from the phone, his heart picking up with the sinful sound.

A line of sweat slipped down Kakashi's head as he just noticed the massive thumping in his chest as his beautiful student cried out his brother's name. Kakashi could swear he heard the cum fly out in the background. It had him more excited than words could explain. The victory was short lived as Itachi's haughty voice came back on the line. A few sentences later he heard the dead tone of the disconnected conversation leaving him alone with only his own thoughts.

With a little reluctance, he pulled the phone from his ear and hung it up, a tinge of regret nudging him in his mind- and in his sweats. Looking to his crotch he could see a small stain along with the erect appendage that looked defiant, like it wouldn't go down easy. Thinking of relieving himself his eyes darted around for his most loyal companion, his treasured novel was not in immediate sight. His gaze flickered to the table certain he threw it over in that vicinity.

Color drained from his face as he realized, it lay slightly flapping in the translucent water of his fish bowl.

In an instant he lunged with a faulty dive pushing it too hard to grip as it toppled over glass shattering with his book and fish both trapped in the mass. He was torn from trying to salvage his book or save the now flopping goldfish that was certain to be drowning in the air. Gritting his teeth with great strain he gripped the fish's tail delicately leaving his book behind with a pang of sorrow as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard turning on the water and easing the fish into the makeshift haven simultaneously.

Placing the glass on the counter he ran back over to his novel. Falling to his knees among the debris trembling hands reached out lifting the soaked hardback that slightly dipped with the water damage. There was no reversing it. Dropping it to the ground carelessly he stood leaving the mess to be attended too once he'd recovered. Snatching his mask back up and placing it on his face he walked to the front door pausing long enough to place his flip flops upon his feet as he left. He had one other problem to fix before he attended to any others. He causally wondered who on his list to try and visit first. Maybe his little blond minx was available

If not- ooh- those Uchiha's would be paying more than they already were.

The Uchiha had ruined his porn, and thus they would have to provide him with some.

Itachi wasted no time in pouncing on his baby brother. All the hot words and sexy encounters had been too much. They hadn't planned on fucking that night, but now, with Sasuke's newly rising erection and Itachi's straining member leaking copious amounts of precum- it looked like their sex drives had something else in mind.

Itachi gripped his baby brother's hips tightly, dragging his ass off the end of the sofa with feverish lust as he nipped against the pliant flesh of Sasuke's sensitive collar. He moved one eager hand to wrap around his erection, gripping the flesh with agonizing expertise as he teased Sasuke's wanton pucker.

"Do it, Aniki! I need you so bad!" Sasuke screamed."I'm prepared, Nissan! Just give me your cock now!"

"Oh, I'll give it to you," Itachi chuckled, "Aniki promised he would."

That was enough information for Itachi as he slid into the mostly unprepared teen, instantly thrusting hard against the sweetest bundle of nerves Sasuke had ever known existed. He knew that both the lack of stamina and heightened sexual appeal would destroy their already ticking clock. Neither of them would hold out for long before reaching a climax.

Itachi pushed his hips down lower, forcing Sasuke's legs apart further as he settled into a hard rhythm- the sound of their pale pliant skin smacking against each other was dangerously erotic in the heads of both brothers. The sound only made Itachi pound Sasuke into the sofa harder, never stopping to think about how not being prepared properly would affect the teen.

Sasuke's cock twitched in delight has he felt Itachi's smooth hand travel down to his back side, first soothing of the flesh- then taking a turn for the route of painful pleasure.

"Who do you belong to?" Itachi growled out, griping Sasuke's hip painfully as his other hand squeezed Sasuke's other ass cheek in a bruising force.

He cried out with a sharp yelp."You!"

"Who will your ass always belong to?" He gritted out, giving Sasuke's left ass cheek and hard swipe as he rode him hard and fast.

"You, aniki!" He screamed. Sasuke and Itachi

Sasuke was so close; he could feel it rising in the bottom of his belly to spike the top of his spine and the tips of his toes. With one single hard thrust both over whelmed teens came simultaneously. Sasuke's second release that night pelted against both their stomachs and chests, gluing them together in his spent ejaculate.

Itachi's own load burst forth inside his baby brother's ass. Sasuke's velvet walls were milking him for all he was worth as he groaned and threw his head back, sighing in excellence.

When both had finished riding out their mind numbing orgasms, Itachi pulled out, allowing for some of his cum to leak down Sasuke's warm pale thighs. He smiled openly at the image; it marked Sasuke as his in the most forbidden yet tender way. He pushed himself up on the couch, dragging his baby brother to rest on his rapidly rising and falling chest and torso.

Sasuke snuggled in close and sighed contently. He didn't care if they were sticky and sweaty- he was just happy to be back in the safest place he knew- his Niisan's arms. It had been a long night and now all he wanted to do was spend the rest of it wrapped away in the secret world he and his Aniki had managed to create for themselves.

Itachi smirked as he toyed with a damp strand of Sasuke's onyx locks."Good boy-," he murmured," don't you ever listen to another thing Kakashi says to you again." He added the last part for good measure. He knew that now, Kakashi knowing that the sexual fantasy of his own fathoming was living across town, would draw the man to Sasuke. It would likely cause the man to advance on the teen- something Itachi could not stand to think about for long.

"Yes, aniki," he whispered happily, "I only want you- I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook the memory away. Surely Kakashi would be too embarrassed that he'd been aroused by the sounds of shameless moaning and incestuous foreplay to say anything to anyone. He stepped out of the warm water and wrapped himself in a fluffy white cotton towel.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, the hot lavender steam wafted into the hallway. Before he could make it three steps out of the bathroom a set of needy hands wrapped around his waist and pulled his lithe form back against the perpetrator. He gasped out loud before realising who it was.

"Aniki." It came out as a laugh.

"Gotcha," Itachi smirked turning the teen around in his arms, pressing a hot kiss to the surprised mouth. This was how Sasuke wanted to be greeted by his Aniki forever. A customary make-out session would now become the Uchiha brother's main form of welcome.

When he released Sasuke the teen gave him a proper hug, still smiling brightly. He was happier than he had ever been and nothing could stop the joy trickling inside his eager sixteen year old body. He and Itachi both decided to go look for some food in the kitchen- and if they had none to their likings they would order out again. They decided that tonight would finally be the night when they could do nothing but cuddle. It was important for them in establishing that their relationship was legitimate and not just purely based on sex. They did really love each other and they liked to prove it.

But as they finally reached the kitchen, Sasuke froze. His eyes widened with shock as he took in the sight before him.

"Sensei?" Sasuke questioned- rather alarmed.

"What the hell do you want, Kakashi?" Itachi demanded to know. The fury was rising in his voice at an alarming rate. The copy ninja had always found ways of getting on his nerves. This situation had proved no different.

Kakashi, his Kakashi-sensei, the same sensei that had listened to their mindless sexual adventures on the phone only days ago was standing in their kitchen. Sasuke couldn't help but panic as he moved to stand beside Itachi, clutching to the elder's shirt.

"I have a proposition for you, Uchiha Sluts."

AN: I'm good at Cliffs so why not?? Please rate and review! I need to know what you think in order to get the next chapter out, ladies and gentlemen. This is for all the frustrated bitches who can't get laid and rely on fics for sexual gratification! LIKE ME! T-T But at least we meet friends here! Ja ne!


End file.
